Arno Surminski
Arno Surminski (* 20. August 1934 in Jäglack bei Drengfurth/Ostpreußen) ist ein deutscher Schriftsteller und Journalist. Biographie Seine Kindheit verbrachte er in Ostpreußen. Nach Kriegsende 1945 wurden seine Eltern in die Sowjetunion deportiert, während er ins schleswig-holsteinische Trittau entkommen konnte. Nach der Volksschule machte er von 1950 bis 1953 eine Lehre in einem Anwaltsbüro. 1957 bis 1960 lebte er als Holzfäller in Kanada, zog dann aber wieder zurück nach Deutschland. 1962 bis 1972 arbeitete er als Angestellter in der Rechtsabteilung einer Hamburger Versicherungsgesellschaft. Seit 1982 ist er neben der schriftstellerischen Arbeit als freier Wirtschafts- und Versicherungsfachjournalist tätig. Bekannt wurde Surminski mit zahlreichen Erzählungen und Romanen, die meist von seiner ostpreußischen Heimat und dem Schicksal der Vertriebenen und Flüchtlinge handeln. Es geht Surminski dabei nicht um Rache, sondern darum, die Erinnerung an jenes Land seiner glücklichen Kindertage zu erhalten. „Es war mir ein besonderes Anliegen, die beiden Generationen zu versöhnen, sie dahin zu bringen, dass sie sich besser verstehen“, so Surminski zum Ostpreußenblatt (30. Oktober 1999). Arno Surminski ist Mitglied der Freien Akademie der Künste Hamburg. Von 2001 bis 2007 war Surminski Ombudsmann des Verbandes der Privaten Krankenversicherungen. Er lebt in Hamburg und hat drei erwachsene Kinder. Werke Romane und Erzählungen * Jokehnen oder Wie lange fährt man von Ostpreußen nach Deutschland? (1974, wurde 1987 als TV Dreiteiler verfilmt), * Aus dem Nest gefallen – Geschichten aus Kalischken (1976), * Kudenow oder An fremden Wassern weinen (1978, wurde 1981 verfilmt), * Fremdes Land oder Als die Freiheit noch zu haben war (1980, wurde verfilmt), * Wie Königsberg im Winter (1981), * Polninken oder Eine deutsche Liebe. Hoffmann und Campe, Hamburg 1984; als Taschenbuch: Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag, Reinbek bei Hamburg 1984, ISBN 3-499-15869-8. * Gewitter im Januar. Erzählungen (1986) * Malojawind. Eine Liebesgeschichte (1988) * Am dunklen Ende des Regenbogens (1988) * Grunowen oder Das vergangene Leben (1986) * Die Reise nach Nikolaiken, Hoffmann und Campe, Hamburg 1991, als Rowohlt-Taschenbuch, 1993, ISBN 3-499-13200-1. * Damals in Poggenwalde (1992, Kinderbuch) * Kein schöner Land (1993) * Besuch aus Stralsund. Erzählungen (1995) * Eine gewisse Karriere. Erzählungen aus der Wirtschaft (1996) * Sommer 44 oder Wie lange fährt man von Deutschland nach Ostpreußen? (1997), * Die masurischen Könige. Weihnachtsgeschichten (1999) * Die Kinder von Moorhusen (2001, Kinderbuch) * Der Winter der Tiere (2002) * Vaterland ohne Väter (2004) * Gruschelke und Engelmannke. Geschichten auf Ostpreußisch und Hochdeutsch. Ullstein, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-550-08646-6. * Die Vogelwelt von Auschwitz. München 2008, ISBN 978-3-7844-3126-0. * Amanda oder Ein amerikanischer Frühling. LangenMüller, München 2009, ISBN 978-3-7844-3188-8. * Die masurische Eisenbahnreise und andere heitere Geschichten, Erzählungen. Ellert & Richter Verlag, Hamburg 2010, ISBN 978-3-8319-0392-4. * Winter Fünfundvierzig oder Die Frauen von Palmnicken. Ellert & Richter Verlag, Hamburg 2010, ISBN 978-3-8319-0421-1. * Tod eines Richters. Roman über ein ungewolltes Kind. Ellert & Richter Verlag, Hamburg 2012, ISBN 978-3-8319-0457-0. * Im Garten des Schönen. Heitere und besinnliche Geschichten aus dem Norden. Ellert & Richter Verlag, Hamburg 2013, ISBN 978-3-8319-0491-4. * Jokehnen oder Die Stimmen der Anderen. Ellert & Richter Verlag, Hamburg 2013, ISBN 978-3-8319-0522-5. * Jokehnen oder Wie lange fährt man von Ostpreußen nach Deutschland? Sonderausgabe. Ellert & Richter Verlag, Hamburg 2014, ISBN 978-3-8319-0546-1. * Sommer Vierundvierzig oder Wie lange fährt man von Deutschland nach Ostpreußen? Sonderausgabe. Ellert & Richter Verlag, Hamburg 2014, ISBN 978-3-8319-0547-8. * Vaterland ohne Väter. Sonderausgabe. Ellert & Richter Verlag, Hamburg 2014, ISBN 978-3-8319-0548-5. Sachbücher * Im Zug der Zeiten - Die Victoria von 1853 bis heute, Düsseldorf 1978. * Jauch & Hübener 75 Jahre 1919–1994 (1994) * Versicherung unterm Hakenkreuz. Ullstein, Berlin 1999, ISBN 3-548-24949-3. * Im Zug der Zeiten. 150 Jahre VICTORIA. 1853–2003, Victoria-Versicherungs-Gesellschaften, Düsseldorf, 1. Auflage, 2003, ISBN 3-000117679 * Das alte Ostpreußen. Hamburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-8319-0288-0Sammlung vieler alter Fotos mit Begleittexten In andere Sprachen übersetzte Werke * Queen of the Highway. Transl. by Stephen Cameron Jalil Nicholls. Nicholls, Burgess Hill, 2000. 6 S. * The pear tree and other memories. Literature as history. Transl. by Stephen Cameron Jalil Nicholls. Nicholls, Burgess Hill, 2006. 18 S. ISBN 0-9542518-2-2. * It was on the fifth Sunday after Trinity. Transl. by Stephen Cameron Jalil Nicholls. Nicholls, Burgess Hill, 2009. 21 S. ISBN 0-9542518-4-9. * Last train to Königsberg. Valediction. Stories transl. by Stephen Cameron Jalil Nicholls with an epilogue by Arno Surminski. Nicholls, Burgess Hill, 2013. 41 S. * Who was she? Transl. by Stephen Cameron Jalil Nicholls. Nicholls, Burgess Hill, 2013. 4 S. * Brigde-building in the Orient. Transl. by Stephen Cameron Jalil Nicholls. Nicholls, Burgess Hill, 2013. 4 S. * The bird world of Auschwitz. A novella. Transl. by Stephen Cameron Jalil Nicholls. Mit einem Vorwort von Edward Timms. Nicholls, Burgess Hill, 2013. 127 S. ISBN 0-9542518-6-5. Literatur * Herman Ernst Beyersdorf: Erinnerte Heimat. Ostpreußen im literarischen Werk von Arno Surminski. Harrassowitz, Wiesbaden, 1999. VIII, 215 S. (Studien der Forschungsstelle Ostmitteleuropa an der Universität Dortmund. 24.) ISBN 3-447-04126-9. * Stephen C(ameron) J(alil) Nicholls: Arno Surminski. A note on his style and his place in post-war german literature. Eine historisch-literarische Rundreise. Nicholls, Burgess Hill, 2000. 19 S. * Andrzej Ka̜tny: Einführung in das Werk von Arno Hermann Surminski. In: Europa im Wandel. Literatur, Werte und europäische Identität. Hrsg. von Birgit Lermen und Mirosław Ossowski. Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung, St. Augustin, 2004, S. 301-307. ISBN 83-86771-23-2. * Arno Surminski. Hrsg. Sparkassenstiftung Schleswig-Holstein. Initiative und Red. Bernd Brandes-Druba. Sparkassenstiftung Schleswig-Holstein, Kiel, 2012. 43 S. (Littera Borealis. Edition zur zeitgenössischen Literatur im Norden. 11.) Auszeichnungen * 1978: Andreas-Gryphius-Preis * 1982: Kulturpreis der Landsmannschaft Ostpreußen für Literatur * 1993: Hamburger Bürgerpreis der CDU Hamburg * 2001: Lessing-Ring zusammen mit dem Kulturpreis der deutschen Freimaurer * 2004: Friedrich-Schiedel-Literaturpreis der Stadt Bad Wurzach * 2004: Biermann-Ratjen-Medaille der Freien und Hansestadt Hamburg * 2008: Hannelore-Greve-Literaturpreis * 2009: Andreas-Gryphius-Preis Weblinks * * * http://www.arno-surminski.de/ * http://www.ostpreussen-info.de/land/persurminski.htm * „Immer Grenzernot und Tränen“. Spiegelung des Nationalismus in Ostpreußen Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts in der deutschen Literatur sh.: "Jokehnen" von Arno Surminski Einzelnachweise und Fußnoten Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Erzählung Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Sachliteratur Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1934 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Träger des Kulturpreises der Landsmannschaft Ostpreußen Kategorie:Person (Masuren)